


It's an Adequate Life, Bucky Barnes

by SimpsonJr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: It's a Wonderful Life, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpsonJr/pseuds/SimpsonJr
Summary: 这是一个没有Bucky Barnes的世界。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's an Adequate Life, Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531715) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



这倒挺合适的，Bucky想，在他出生的地方死去。正是迫近晨光的点儿——他的母亲曾经这么称呼那些午夜和黎明之间薄如游丝的时分。他记起了这个，现在。正是迫近晨光的点儿，而他正走在布鲁克林大桥上。当他放眼望过那些悬索，他可以看见布鲁克林和曼哈顿的倒影在东河河面上闪烁，即使在这死寂的夜晚也光彩夺目。偶尔地，有车经过，将他自己幽灵一般的影子打在他周围。

Bucky觉得，在他的记忆里有轨电车和火车曾穿梭在这座桥上，但有时候他并不能分清哪些是他自己涌现的记忆、哪些来自别人对他的讲述。他是否真的曾经在他俩有足够的钱去哈伦区跳舞的时候坐上开往城里的电车，而Steve在他身旁用明亮的眼睛抬头看他；抑或那是他为了填补过去的空白想象出来的？Bucky摇了摇头；他的脑袋里一团乱麻，试图去分辨真实和虚幻。不过又有什么要紧？这是2015年，布鲁克林大桥上只留有汽车、自行车和行人的位置。

当又一辆车经过他，再也没有车灯打过来时，他轻松地翻过围栏并站在大桥的边缘上。他可以跳入深渊摔个粉碎，停止这个由他带来的痛苦与伤痛的循环。这很……对称。可以形成某种宇宙的平衡。Bucky一直闹不明白上帝这回事，但他知道天意总是要血债血偿。

他只希望这足够偿还。

此时刚入秋，第一丝寒意只冒了个头，还不怎么吓人，他闭上眼睛让微风拂过他的脸。他的鼻子和耳尖都有点冷。闭上双眼后，他看见了Steve曾经的模样：瘦小而倔强，能够那么、那么紧地抱住他。接着Steve幻化成了光芒万丈的新模样，有着强壮健硕的躯体，却无力抵挡听见Bucky这么说时引发的心碎：“别管我，Steve。我对你没好处。离我远点。”

Bucky知道真相：Steve会过得更好，假如Bucky从未出生过。

Bucky睁开眼睛。他向河面前倾，金属手臂抓着护栏。如果他落在水面上的角度正好，就同落在水泥地上一样，他会在意识到撞击之前就摔成碎片。如果没能这样，也无碍。他的手臂会让他如石块一般沉没，河水会浸满他的喉咙他的胃和他的肺，带走他的生命。无论如何，都会结束。都会终场。他会安息，如果他这样的人能拥有什么安息的话。

Bucky深吸一口气，松开了握在桥栏上的手。就在这时他听见：

“你在干嘛呢？”

他向右边看去，那有一个女孩儿，瘦削，深色头发，看着还不到十六岁，正光着脚双腿悬空地坐在桥沿上。她穿着朴素、布料结实的海军裙，骨节凸出的膝盖脏兮兮的。她抬头看着他，眉毛在碧绿的眼睛上方充满好奇地扬起。

“别呆在那！”他说。

“为啥，因为有危险？”

“对！”

“没事儿，”女孩说，然后站了起来。在空中。她下方什么也没有。Bucky被惊得晃了晃。她冲他咧嘴笑了起来，摇摆着屁股小小地跳起了舞，突然之间一个名字从他记忆深处涌现。

“Becca，”他说道。 

“可不是我吗，”他的妹妹说，“嗨，大蠢蛋。” 

“搞什么鬼……” 

她耸了耸肩，稍微扭动身体同他一起望向东河，“有人关心你，”她说道，“有时候，宇宙会聆听的。”

回忆缓慢而稳定地涌出。他最后一次见她是在他离开前，在1943年。他当时26岁，她21岁，正与某个白痴陷入爱河，那人在她的手指上戴上了一粒小石头。他们的父母早已过世，他们之间并不亲密。当他告诉她他被征召入伍时，她紧紧抱住了他，但并未落泪。在他新的、幽魂般的生命里，他从未想过去查询她的下落。他甚至从未想过他是否有家人。在太长时间里，他都只不过是一支有生命的枪。枪没有母亲、父亲，或是调皮捣蛋的小妹。

“你后来……”

她漂浮了过来好让他能看着她的脸，都没怎么转身。她歪过脑袋。她看起来就像他杀死的上百个女孩。

“我后来怎么的，Buck？” 

“你后来过得好不好，”他问道，声音粗哑，“你后来有没有变老。”

她唇上浮现起的微笑对于一个小孩儿来说过于通透了。他猜她不是个小孩——她是个鬼魂，或是在他彻底挂掉之前大脑里闪现的某种疯狂幻觉。他很可能已经把自己从桥上扔了下来，而这是他的潜意识保护他的方式。

“你知道不，”她说，“我觉得我有。”

Bucky点了点头，目光重新投向黑漆漆的水面。

“听着，Becks，”他说，“我得这么做。这很重要。”

“噢是吗？怎么就重要了？”

“发狂的狗就得被放倒。”

“切，”她翻了个白眼，摆摆手，“你可没口吐白沫。你可没怕水怕得要死。”

“我做了很多坏事。我就不该出生。这个世界如果没有我这样的人会更好。”

诡异的是，这让Becca咧开嘴露出牙齿笑得更欢了。Bucky记起了这个笑容。他也记起当这个笑容出现时要保护好身体的要害。

“要的就是这句话呀，大哥哥，”她说道。她伸出双手抓住他松开的那只手。她的手虚如云雾，他坠入空中，然后却升高，升高，升高。

——

Bucky睁开双眼，发现自己在一个巷子里。他转了一圈，不知所措，当发现Becca正坐在一堆木箱上前后晃荡着腿时他皱起眉。

“我们在哪？”他说，“带我回去。”

“我当然会带你回去啦，”她说，“在我们完事儿之后。”她变戏法似的变出一盒烟，从中抖出一根烟塞到嘴里。啪的一声烟被点燃，她深深吸入一口烟，睫毛舒服得打颤。突然之间，旧瘾在他的血液间热烈而急迫地升起。

“嘿，给我一根，小屁孩，”Bucky说。Becca冲他坏笑起来并把烟盒扔给他，但当他伸手去接时，它像空气一般穿过了他的手。“搞什么？”

“你最好习惯这个，小伙计，”她说，“我们不是真的在这儿，懂？”

“你瞧，这个小幻觉什么时候才能结束？倒不是说它没意思，但我真的挺忙的。”

她没有回答，只是又吸了一口烟，目光凝结在他们身后的某处。Bucky转过去追随她的视线，只见三个男人冲进这条巷子，中间提溜着一个小个子。一个非常眼熟的金色脑袋垂在他们的肩膀上，Bucky的心脏一下攥了起来。

“Beck—” 

“他们根本看不到你，Bucky。” 

这倒没错，他们冲他走来—穿过了他—然后把Steve摔在了地上。

“站起来，你个小杂碎，”其中一个小喽啰说，然后往Steve的肋骨上踢了一脚。Bucky跃进这场围殴，金属手臂准备进行致命的攻击，却发现自己正站在这场殴斗的中间，字面意义上的。他一心想着揍趴那几个混混，而他的脚正站在Steve肚子上的某处。Steve已蜷曲成一个球，手护着脑袋，但这并没有阻止那几个混混狠狠踢他。Bucky也无法阻止他们，无论他如何挥舞拳头、用尽全力吼叫着。

这时Steve的声音响起，沙哑而喘息，但足够响亮：“三打一，真的是一群懦夫。”

“哦，Stevie，别，”Bucky喊道。他用恳求的眼光看向Becca，希望此时她这个魔力幽灵能帮上忙，而她只是看向他，面无表情。

“看来三个在车站骚扰妇女的混球也就这点本事了，”Steve继续。

“拜托，”Bucky说，只能挤出这一句，“拜托，别这样。”他感到无能为力，此时另一只脚狠狠踩在Steve的胸上，然后Steve没了动静。Bucky跪在他身旁，希望他能将空气呼入Steve的肺中，希望他能将Steve的脑袋搂入怀中，希望他是那支被改造的武器，在他最需要的此刻。

混混们停下了动作，其中一人嘟哝了句粗口。 

“Conroy，我们得快点开溜，”其中一个混混说。 

“没错，快，在有人看见之前，”另一个说，催促着他们的头头。

Conroy啐在Steve苍白的脸上。三个混混夹着尾巴跑了，溜出了巷子。Steve的呼吸顽强地再次挣扎，接着他瘫软下来，双眼失去了光芒。一股血从他被揍得血肉模糊的嘴角流下。

Bucky刚刚倾下身就把胃里的东西吐了个精光。他希望他能哭出来，但他做不到。他仿佛被掏空了，沉浸在震惊中。最终他勉强站了起来，用手指捏住Becca的脸冲她大吼。

“那他妈的是什么，啊？见鬼的你为什么要给我看这个！这从没发生过，这既残忍又恶心，你见鬼的在想什么？赶紧停下，Beck！”

他沉重地喘息，双眼凶狠地瞪视着，而Becca，天杀的，只是用怜悯的眼神看着他。

“这就是你想要的世界，”她轻柔地说。

“你他妈的在说什么？别再打哑谜了，带我回去。现在我得更狠地把自己从桥上摔下去。”

“这是一个没有你的世界，Buck，”她说道，“你从未出生过。”

“……什么？”

“他病了，你听不出来吗？”她说，“那喘息声。他就是行走的肺炎。而他们正好踢在他的胸上。他能做到很多事，Bucky，但你知道他的身体承受不来那样的打击。”

“这从没发生过。这是胡扯蛋。”

“你没在那，Buck，”Becca继续说，而Bucky开始颤抖，“你没在那给他带药，或是在房间寒冷的时候给他保暖，或是在那三个懦弱的杂种对他群起攻之时扳回局势。Steve Rogers死在了这条巷子，在1940年，过了好几个小时都没人发现他的尸体。”她跳下箱子并把她的香烟掸在一边，绕着Bucky此生挚爱的尸体打转，“至少他与他的父母葬在了一起。”

Bucky冲自己的妹妹挥出一拳，但他的拳头什么都没打到。

——

他们跌落在一个空空如也的走廊上。这看起来就像他和Steve在年轻而贫困、自力更生的时候住过的每一栋老式公寓大楼。没有任何特点可以区分它们。

Bucky对Becca说，有点火了：

“好了，小屁孩，这已经没意思了。现在就带我回去。”

“才不，”她说，“命令就是命令，你懂的。”

“是谁给你下的命令？”

“这条来自顶头大佬。”

Bucky睁目结舌地瞪着她：“你耍我呢？”他说，“上帝真的存在，还是个人？”

Becca轻笑了起来，摇了摇头。

“不是你想的那样，”她说，“也不是我想说的意思。我是指最上头的守护天使。这其实是个特别官僚主义的机构，你不会喜欢的。”

“你可真会瞎扯淡啊，”Bucky说。 

“如果我有实体，我一定会往我的手指上吐很多口水然后塞到你的耳朵里。”(注1)

“我要离开，”Bucky说，“我现在就走。” 

“没问题，大哥。”

Bucky转过身去背对她，疲惫地走下四段台阶。当他走到关上的门前时，他如若无物地穿过了它们。阳光晃住了他，然后他发现自己又回到了那个走廊，Becca正淡淡地挑眉看着他。

“该死的！”

“坐稳扶好了，Buck，”Becca说道，“在这结束前你走不了的，所以你就好好享受吧。”

“享受？原来当Steve在我面前停止心跳而我对此束手无策的时候我该享受？”

“好吧，也许不该用‘享受’这个词。”

Bucky叹了口气然后把手塞进口袋里。他从走廊的一头走到另一头。

“这个头头究竟想让我干什么？”

“这个世界欠你一大笔债，”Becca说，轻浮的气息消失殆尽，“我们对此看得很重。”

Bucky咬紧了牙关，双拳紧握。

“你一定知道，”他说道，声音紧绷，“我做过的事情。我毁灭了多少东西。肯定在什么地方有个档案，足足十英寸厚。”

“那你拯救的那些又怎么算？”

Bucky摇了摇头，眉毛耷拉下来。

“就因为我救了Steve，而Steve是美国队长吗？我对世界的全部价值就是作为他的哨兵吗？我倒不是说这是个生存下去的糟糕理由，Becks，但你也能看到Steve不再需要我在身边了。见鬼的我干嘛还要留下来？”

“总有人会成为美国队长，即使那人不是Steve，”Becca说，“我们谈的是你，Buck。在另一个宇宙中Steve从没出生过，但那是另一回事了，懂？”

“除了死亡和破坏我什么都不是。我想要结束。” 

Becca的眼神温和，她伸出手来。 

“我很久没有触碰过任何人了，”她轻柔地说道，“真希望我现在可以。”

“别对我心软，”Bucky说。他转过身去，这时一个瘦削的男人提着纸袋走上了台阶，好看的脸上长了许多雀斑。他笨拙地翻找着钥匙，咒骂了一句，声音嘶哑。当Bucky发现男人的睫毛上有泪水时望向了Becca，而她只是在男人打开房门后挥挥手，示意Bucky跟着进去。男人将门正好甩在她身上，而她看起来毫不在意。

这间公寓小而破旧，除了一叠书和可供睡觉的小床之外没有多少内容。和他与Steve一起住过的那些地方都一样。Bucky看着男人将纸袋放在一个小而摇晃的餐桌上，然后在橱柜里翻翻找找，给自己倒了整整五指宽的波旁酒。喝完他放下酒杯，又倒了半杯。他再次放下酒杯。他用手背擦了擦嘴，倒进一张单人椅里。他从纸袋里掏出一支点38，用稳稳的手填了一发子弹。他小心地将它放入嘴里，闭上了双眼。

“搞什么？”Bucky说，“Becca—”

“不记得他了？”

“不记得！” 

“想一想，Buck。”

“我正想着！”

“再好好想想。” 

在船坞工作的小Joe，夜晚时是酒吧里穿着高跟鞋的Josephine小姐，顶着一只乌青的眼和被揍烂了的嘴角来上班。他没有和Bucky眼神接触，但当空闲时刻出现并且工头没有注意时，Bucky一把将小Joe拽到角落，询问他见鬼的发生了什么。 

“我的姐夫，”他说，“他发现了我是——我是怎样的。”

“啊，见鬼的，Joe，他怎么发现的？”

“听着，Buck。我觉得也许你和Steve这阵子应该躲躲风头，好吗？呆在家里。好好待他，知道吗？”

“我和Steve可不怕哪个他妈的狗杂——”

“他是个条子，Buck，”小Joe说，“我的姐夫是个条子。”他从Bucky握住他肩膀的手中扭了出去，走向外面。“突袭，”他说道，将Bucky留在黑暗之中，Bucky的胃攥紧了。

当晚Bucky回家，对门邻居，一个温和、走路时扭动得稍微过了点的男人对他露出一个大大的微笑。Bucky舔了舔唇，在他掏出钥匙之前谨慎地走到他的门前。

“嘿伙计，”他说，“你叫什么名字？”

“Jefferson McMurtry，”他说，伸出一只手，“叫我Jeff。”Bucky握了握他的手。

“我叫Bucky Barnes，”他说道。

“我知道，”Jeff说。他的微笑是某种即使Bucky有兴趣也不会接受的邀请，但他肯定知道这点。他肯定每天都能看见Steve。他肯定能看见Bucky是如何看着Steve的。

“听着……我今天得到了一个消息，我想也许你会感兴趣。”

“噢是吗？什么样的消息呢？”

“提醒我们这样的人这阵子保持低调，懂？”

微笑从Jeff的脸上消失了。

“谢谢，”他说，小声地，“我——谢了。”

Bucky在他的背上拍了拍，甚至没时间看着他走进房门。Steve正在他们的公寓里，而他不想再多等一秒了，他要紧紧搂住Steve，埋在Steve肩膀与脖颈之间的那一处深深呼吸，紧紧、紧紧地抱着他。

一声枪响，Jefferson McMurtry随着砰的一声从椅子上歪倒下去。血在地板上缓缓流淌。Bucky的心重重敲响，呼吸困难。Becca绕着尸体走着，在好奇中显得超然淡定。

“这回他的邻居是一对新婚夫妇，忙着吵架和上床，”她说，“这回没有人来警告他。”

Bucky走到关上的窗户前，将头伸了出去。他深深地将空气吸进肺里。那是尾气与雾霾混着点废弃物的味道，但凉爽的空气让他平静了下来。

Becca在一边，四处飘浮着。

“这是他的权利，”Bucky说，“这是他的生活、他的身体，如果他选择了这么做，我们无权干涉。”

“你就自我洗脑吧，”Becca说，“想知道他在你活着的那个世界里怎么样了吗？”

“真实的那个世界。”

“真实是个挺主观的概念。”

“不，我不想知道。”

“他写剧本，”她还是继续道，“他陷入爱河。他被伤透了心，又再次陷入爱河，再次心碎，再次陷入爱河。他参加了石墙运动。他在一家诊所教人们如何预防HIV，在政府乐于旁观他们这类人死掉的时候。他在2012年和他的爱人结婚。他在晚年安详逝去，他的一生是有意义的。而不是在这里，像这样，好几天都没人发现他的尸体。”

“不要拿这个怪我，”Bucky厉声打断，“这不是我的错，不要拿这个怪我。”

Becca摊开手，扬起了眉毛。

“谁拿这个怪你了？”她说，“你又不存在。”

她再次碰了碰他，那种微弱的麻刺感是她仅存的知觉，然后他们又一次被一阵漩涡裹挟着离开了那栋楼，进入一片虚无。

——

当他们落在HYDRA的基地时后Bucky摔了一跤。

“为什么我会被绊倒？”他说，“为什么我没能直接穿透过去，或者至少，你懂的，不像个傻子似的摔倒在地？”

“很多时候感知实际上是预判，”Becca说道，“你还在使用平常人走路的思维方式。”她顺着被废弃的走廊滑行着，顶上的灯光闪烁着照在她身上，如同恐怖片一般。Bucky揉了揉膝盖，慢跑过去追赶她。

“说起来你是怎么得到这份活的？”他问道，“要应聘可不容易吧。”

在一片久久的沉默中，Bucky跟在Becca的后面。有时，远处会传来哐当哐当的声音，以及灯的嗡嗡声。偶尔的，还有尖叫声。

“我经常想到你，”Becca开口。正忙着坚定地盯着自己跑动的双脚而不去看HYDRA的豪华装修的Bucky此时抬起了头。然后他迎面看见的是她脑袋后面扎起的乱糟糟的马尾辫。“我在2007年去世。你那时已经走了有62年。我每一天都在想你。”

Bucky吞了吞口水。

“我希望我能了解你，”Becca继续说，“我希望我之前花了这份时间，当我们两个都活着的时候。它折磨着我，这股愧疚。我以你的名字给我的儿子命名。”

“天哪，Beck。”

“Jimmy，”她说，“我想过叫他James，或者Jamie，但最终Jimmy叫了下去。他死在了越南。”

令他想要呕吐的悲痛和愤怒一下涌进了Bucky的胸膛，眼泪不自觉地从他眼中流出。在他被改造之后他还没有哭过。

“我很抱歉，”他说，而这不足以表达，这永远不足以表达。

“简直好笑，不是吗？”Becca说，“以我并不亲密的哥哥的名字命名，以同样的方式被带走。这伤我更深，别介意。”

“没事，这是当然的，”Bucky说，“这是当然的。”

“不过，你仍是萦绕在我脑海里的那一个。我已忘记了你的模样。我有的只是几张军队肖像。我已经忘记了你的嗓音，忘记了你动起来的样子，这困扰着我。我很内疚，”她笑了起来，继续道，“如今我太了解内疚了。它并不怎么……催人奋进。这是我们在无所事事、不去纠正自己犯下的过错的同时说服自己我们还是好人的方式。事实是，我为我当时没有更关心你而后悔，当Jimmy走了之后，这成了我自我折磨的方式。如果我能解开我哥哥死亡的谜团，我是否也能解开我儿子的？我试图寻找其中的逻辑，而小伙子们死在战场上是不需要逻辑的——它没有逻辑，残忍骇人，也没有规律，一直如此。一直如此。”

“想象一下，85岁的我，在睡梦中死去。很多人会有明确的期待：某些是标准的天堂/地狱/炼狱，或者是某种转世，越来越多人只是期待着一场长长的无梦睡眠。我不清楚我在期待着什么。你怀有希望，你懂吧？就是无论那是什么，它能令人安息。你觉得你已经有那份资格了。结果我发现自己再一次年轻了，坐在一间办公室里，对面的办公桌前是一个穿着白色西装的年长男人。然后他对我说，‘Rebecca Barnes，你太操心了。想要来全职操心吗？’接着他冲我笑了起来，笑啊笑啊。再后来他挥了挥手，出现了某种通往凡间的入口，他向我展示了那个他想让我操心的人。我当场就答应了。”

Bucky吞了吞口水以缓解喉间的干燥，“我当时在……”

“噢，你知道的，”她说，挥了挥手，“正在刺杀某个大人物。但那不是我真正看到的。”

Bucky伸出一只手盖上了双眼。

“好吧，”他说，“你真正看到了什么？”

“一个迷失的男孩，”她说，“一个需要我的人。”

“我不是你的儿子，Beck。”

“我该死的非常清楚这点，James Barnes，”Becca尖锐地打断道，声音在狭窄的走廊间回响着。Bucky感到颈后涌起一阵强烈的懊悔。他咽下了他的道歉，因为多少言语都不足够。

沉默在他们继续行走的过程中笼罩着他们，直到他们最终穿过了牢固的混凝土，Bucky发现自己来到了那间曾经关押过他的牢房，那是他第一次被俘虏，在1944年。当时有数百人——超过1000人，在他大脑深处一个邪恶的声音这么提醒着他。他们是Steve救出的那批人。他们臭烘烘的。他们饿得要死。他们冷得发抖。而在某处，Bucky知道，几个撞了大运的人正在成为实验品。

Becca什么都没说。她只是缓缓地滑动着，一圈又一圈，而见鬼的Bucky能仔细地看清几乎所有的士兵。他认出了一些来自107团的人。他甚至看见了Morita和Dernier。Becca带着他四处走着，似乎走了有好几个小时，直到他的双脚生疼、心脏仿佛要坠入小肠里死掉。

“我们这是在做什么？”他问道，感觉脚越来越沉重，“你想要给我看什么？”

“这些人大部分都要牺牲了，”她说，“剩下的……哦，那又是另一个故事了，我们这场小演出中的另一场戏。”

“你在说什么？肯定会有人来救他们的。这可有一千人，而且不全是美国人。不是还有英国人、法国人吗？”

“Steve会来是因为他那时在找你。当时并没有援救他们的命令，现在也没有。而后果，Buck——是相当灾难性的。”

“这依然是和Steve有关，不是我。”

“让我们假设Steve在小巷围殴后活了下来，”Becca说，“让我们假设Steve还是成为了美国队长。你觉得会发生什么？”

“他会救这些人！他肯定会！”

“他不会，Buck。”Becca在伸出手在面前挥了挥，然后当然啦，一个小型传送门打着旋儿出现了。通过它，Bucky能看见Steve穿着他美国劳军组织的制服，那件滑稽的紧身衣。当他被告知他面前是107步兵团剩下的人时，他连眼都没眨。一个歌舞团的女孩儿叫他去帮把手。来到后台，他帮助了两个、三个、四个女孩解开她们的制服。她们用恋恋不舍的吻来感谢他的帮忙。传送门结束在这个画面上。

“这不可能，”Bucky的声音微弱，“他会去的，他会的。”

“你认识的那个Steve会，”Becca说，她的声音再次变得见鬼的温柔，“但你认识的那个Steve有个要救的人。”

“他爸就是107团的！”

“在25年前。”

“这仍然对他来说很重要。这一直对他来说很重要。”

“你对他来说很重要，”Becca说，“你可以把他做的塑造成某种英雄事迹，它也的确是，没错，但本质是他为了找到你。而没有你……”Becca耸了耸肩。

“这——这不对。你给我看的是错误的版本。” 

Becca叹了口气，在Jim Morita前停下。他咳嗽得厉害，气都喘不上来了。Bucky想去扶他，然而他的手穿过了他的肩膀。

“你是时候明白，你造就了Steve正如Steve造就了你一样，”Becca说，“你也是时候停止把自己推到与闪亮英雄对立的反派位置了。”

Morita不断痛苦地喘息着，然后静止不动了。

“不，”Bucky喊道，“上帝啊，不。”

Becca的眼神锐利地射向他，一双眼睛在HYDRA牢房缺乏生气的潮湿中显得格外的蓝。

“至少他死了，”她说，“至少他得到了安息。”

——

一阵飞快的刺痛感过后，他们来到一间明亮的浴室里。Becca正坐在合上的马桶盖上，肩膀耸起，擦拭着眉弓处一道长长的伤口。

“什——”

“在这儿，”Becca说，他抬起头发现她在浴缸里，还是非常年轻，正冲他挥手。他的目光回到坐在马桶上的Becca，意识到这个版本的她看不见他，也听不见他。她要年长一些，细纹在眼角散开，额头上也有淡淡的皱纹。

“这是怎么了？”Bucky问。他跪在马桶前面。Becca，瘦到轮廓凸出，将一块破布按压在伤口上，但血还是源源不断地喷涌而出。头部的伤有时就会这样。

浴缸里的Becca开口：“从没有一个大哥教我怎么打野架。当我的第一任丈夫第三次烂醉如泥、殴打我时没有狠狠踢他的蛋并且跑掉。我留了下来，继续忍受，以为这就是爱该有的样子。”

“操，Becca，我要杀了他。”

Becca哼了一声，“你真是太甜了，Buck。可你根本不存在呀。”

Bucky站了起来，攥紧了他的金属拳头。

“我们回去的时候我可以绕个道。首先宰了这个畜生，然后继续我和东河的约会。”

“没用的，”Becca说，“我最后听说他因为酗酒早早就死了。无所谓。我们在这儿还有更重要的事要做。”

“她后来怎么样？”Bucky无法将目光移开。她那小小的手指，一动不动。她低垂的双眼。她的头发，脏兮兮的，在她的脸颊旁杂乱地打着卷儿。他的余光观察到另一个版本的她耸了耸肩。

“她度过了乏味的一生。她养大了她的孩子们。在1963年他的葬礼上她没有掉一滴泪，她没有再婚。她眼看着自己的孩子们去世。”

Bucky站起来看着她。她的目光与他相遇，毫不闪躲。

“你过得比这要好，在真实的世界里。”

“这对她来说就很真实，”Becca说，“有无数的现实世界，Buck，这是其中之一。”

“就——就告诉我你过得是不是更好。”

“是的。我有很多快乐的时光。”

Bucky转过头看向坐在马桶上的Becca，擦拭着她的伤口。她上面的镜子里映出他的脸。他看上去很像他的妹妹。

[注1: 一种叫wet willy的恶作剧。]  
——

 

苏联，HYDRA；美国，SHIELD。到头来挥舞着的是谁的旗帜都一样：椅子上总会绑着某个被剥夺意志的人。

“老天，”Bucky说，围着椅子打转，“这又是什么？”

男人静止不动，脸被某种装置覆盖着，手臂上扎着许多针。他一声不吭，一抹汗水流下又在他的皮肤上干掉。他很冷；身上起了鸡皮疙瘩。几个穿着实验服的人来回走着，调整按钮，在写字板上记录着。当男人开始颤抖时，没有人过去给他盖上点什么。

“你不会觉得你是冬日战士项目的终结作品吧？”Becca说。Bucky对她沉下脸，她耸了耸肩。“也许你的确是，在你来的那个地方。在这儿可就完全是另一回事了，Buck。在这儿，HYDRA的实验从未被那位星条旗战士阻挠，他们的试验品也从未被救走。在这个世界里，战争的结束，希特勒的战败——都在HYDRA的控制之下。”

“在我那儿，他们只弄出了我，”Bucky微弱地说。Becca的嘴角悲伤地向上扬起，并不像一个笑容。她转过身去，他跟随她的视线望向椅子上的男人。

一个穿着实验服的女人走过来将用于意识校准的机器从他的脸上抬起，然后他随着椅子复位变为坐着的姿态。Bucky认识那张脸。他认识这个男人。

“是——”

“我很抱歉，哥哥。”

“Dugan，”这个名字仿佛不受控制地从他口中说出，仿佛他的身体知道这个名字而他的大脑不知道，“Dum Dum。”

记忆涌出得如此猛烈，如同狠狠挨了一拳。所有的空气从他的身体里抽离。Dum Dum Dugan，当他们被关押在DYDRA的基地里，当瑟瑟发抖、饥肠辘辘的Bucky觉得自己必死无疑的时候他一把搂住Bucky的肩膀。Dum Dum Dugan，这个之前从未见过他的大个子，粗暴地紧紧搂住他然后说，打起精神，孩子，我们要让这些畜生在地狱和我们重逢前记住我们。Dum Dum Dugan，他在Bucky还没做任何事去证明自己值得这份情谊之前就决定把Bucky当成朋友。Dum Dum Dugan，他用各种点点滴滴的小事让离开挚友、只身走向战场的Bucky联想起他留在身后的家乡。

“状态，”穿着实验服的女人用俄语说。Dum Dum没有回答，她在他的脸上扇了一串清脆的耳光，直到他的脸颊红肿。“状态，”她又说。

“枪伤，擦伤，左二头肌，”Dum Dum说，声音单调，“肋骨断裂，两根，左边。愈合中。”

“很好，”她拍了拍他的膝盖，向后退了一步，“起立。”Dum Dum站了起来。一个男人从她身后走来，她让了开来，男人将一个金属颈圈套在Dum Dum的脖子上然后加上了一根导绳。Dum Dum被从实验室带了出去。Bucky跟在他们后面，Becca也在他身后跟着。

Bucky看着Dum Dum被粗暴地扔进冷冻舱，他的胃在发抖。当科学家把舱门甩上然后按下一堆按钮时，他看向了他的双眼。当他被要求合上双眼时他的脸上甚至没有恐惧。那儿什么都没有。

那个科学家走出房间，关上了灯。Bucky想一头撞在墙上。

“来吧，”他听见Becca说，“路还远着呢。”

“不应该这么对他，”Bucky勉强站起身，跟随着他妹妹在黑暗中模糊而漂浮着的轮廓。

“不应该，”Becca说。

“这不公平。”

“不公平。”

“你现在只会说“不”了？见鬼的你怎么这么冷静？”Bucky踢起一脚，直接穿过了他觉得她的屁股所在的地方。这令人愉悦，以那种不怎么重要的小事令人愉悦的方式。

“那这么不冷静对你又有什么好处？”

“哦，去你的，Beck。”

“你很关心。”

“什么？” 

“你的朋友们。你非常关心他们。”

“呃，对啊，”他冲她在黑暗里做了个鬼脸。这不是交朋友的意义所在吗？

“哦。”

“怎么？”

“没事。”

“怎么了？？”

“真没什么。”

Bucky不爽地低吼。如果他能触碰她，他要猛扯那根该死的马尾辫，直到她尖叫着喊uncle*。（译注：即表示投降、认输。）

“Beck，说真的…”

“一般像你这样的刺客什么都不关心。” 

Buck张开嘴，但想不出话来回击。他们走上了屋顶，根据这里的建筑Bucky推测他们在英国的某地，接着他眼前猛然出现一名守在狙击枪前的冬日战士。但是，那不是Dum Dum。那不是一个白人。Bucky皱起眉靠近了些，仿佛这样能让他更好地看清面具下的脸。他抬起头想从Becca那得到线索，发现她正在建筑的边缘处飘荡着往下看。冬日战士的手指扣紧了扳机。Bucky的心跳一下加快，他走上前去分辨狙击目标是谁。

当他向下方的街道望去，他看见了Peggy Carter。她年老了一些，严肃了一些，却依然和Bucky在酒吧里见到她打量Steve那天一样美丽。她穿着晚礼服，令人目眩神迷。她正在和某个穿着上校制服的人谈话，但她才是头儿。他呼吸一紧，就在他徒劳地试图抓住冬日战士并抓了个空的当口，Peggy已经倒在地上，周围的路人们尖叫了起来。

Bucky看着冬日战士从容不迫地收起狙击枪。接着他取出一个通话设置并拿下了面具。尽管那张脸上有战术迷彩且毫无表情，Bucky还是认出了他。

“目标清除，”冬日战士用俄文说。通话设置发出噼啪声，接着另一个声音响了起来。

“到B点接头，同志。你的国家感谢你。”

冬日战士把通话设置扔进了口袋，从屋顶爬下。

“那是Gabe，”Bucky对Becca说，看着他远去，“那是Gabe Jones。”Gabe，英俊迷人，令所有法国女孩儿们神魂颠倒，却从未背叛自己远在家乡的恋人。Bucky曾经，有那么一阵，隐约觉得Gabe知道他和Steve的事儿，隐约觉得他在尽力保护着他俩。他是个，用Bucky的母亲的话来说，好崽子。

“恐怕正是，”Becca说。

“Becca。到底还有多少个冬日战士？又有多少是我的朋友？”

“见鬼的太多了，Buck，”Becca说。她绕着他飘荡。他觉得他感受到了什么，属于人类的暖意，但也许是他的幻觉。

“来吧，”她说，“我们还没结束呢。”

“这是地狱吗？”

Becca停下脚步，转过身来。她的脸皱在一起，似乎没有听懂。Bucky咽了咽口水，挤出一个微笑。他说错话了。他把手塞进口袋里，踢了踢脚尖。

“我跳了，是吧？”他说，“我把自己扔下了那座桥，真的有地狱这么个玩意，于是我得永远这么看着我认识的、我爱的人受折磨。我必须承认，至少那位顶头大佬还挺有创意的。”

Becca叹了口气，仿佛这摊子事非常令人疲惫。但这声叹息颤抖不已。

“顶头大佬是个吹萨克斯风的，不是一个神祇，”她说，“反正对于大多数人来说不是。等我们回去我们会给你一张唱片的。”

“……啥？”

“来吧，Buck。你怎么磨磨蹭蹭的。”

“我知道。你懂的，我们可以停下。”

“哦？那你现在明白什么了？”

“你在折磨我。我正在被折磨，”他耸了耸肩，“老实说，我宁愿这里是地狱之火和硫磺。那个，我可以承受。所以就——”他摆了摆手，“——就做你该做的，带我去常规的那种地狱吧。”

Becca带着无尽的怜悯看着他，转过了身，“抱歉，Buck，”她说，“你完全没有明白。现在跟我来。”

他们走啊，走啊。Bucky无法准确地描述眼前的景象，但当他们终于停下脚步时，他们回到了HYDRA的实验室里，看着另一个冬日战士  
杀死一群科学家。这次，Bucky只花了不到一秒便认出他是James Falsworth，而James Falsworth版的冬日战士只花了不到一秒便扭断了两根脖子和几根股骨。他发出的声音已不像人类，更像是绝望的困兽，为了摧毁困住自己的东西不惜自我摧毁。他的轰然嘶吼和科学家们的尖叫一同透过Bucky的身体震颤着，让他空荡荡的胃被搅得难受极了。吼叫声充斥着他的耳朵和大脑、挤占了所有思考的空间，甚至充斥了他的视觉，他什么都看不见，除了冬日战士的眼睛，除了恐慌，除了鲜血。

三支镇静剂像锚一样定住了冬日战士。接着，Alexander Pierce，年轻到与他展现出的冷酷还不相称，绕着冬日战士趴伏在地上的尸体踱起步。他的两旁各站着一个枪手。他在一个穿着实验室大褂的男人前停下，后者被血溅了一身，颤抖到牙齿都在哆嗦。

“这一个的程序从一开始就不稳定，”Pierce说，“这是我们无法承受的风险。”

在他身后，医疗人员涌了进来，拖走死尸和受伤的人。

“先生，冒昧地告诉您——”

“你瞧，无论谁用这样的话开头，我只能听到借口二字。”

科学家立马闭上了嘴巴，深深低下了头。他试图控制自己颤抖的手，但他显然无法做到。

“告诉我这次是被什么触发了，”Pierce说，他把手放进口袋，微微仰起头，眉毛扬起，一副专注的样子，“尽量简短，Ramsey。”

“这次的目标是个学校教师，”科学家说，“那些小孩们是附带损害。他……他不喜欢那样。”

“它没资格喜欢或者不喜欢什么，”Pierce厉声说，“它应该按照指令行事，一声不吭。你的程序有问题。”

“先生，我们需要找到正确的——”

“25年来糟糕的运作、拙劣的补丁和来自你们部门愚蠢的借口，”Pierce说，“现在正式结束。”

“先生，冒、冒昧地说，他是我们最好的人选——”

“它是一个失败的试验品，已报废，”Pierce的眼睛看着抖个不停的Ramsey，手却伸向了他的保镖。他的手掌上很快多了一支手枪。他始终保持着轻松愉快的表情，一边冲着冬日战士的脑袋连开了三枪。Ramsey近乎痉挛地咽了咽口水。Pierce把手枪交还给保镖，从容地用手帕擦了擦手，从冬日战士的尸体上踏了过去，离开了。

Bucky想要跟着他。Bucky想要把他的心脏挖出来然后塞到他的喉咙里。Bucky想要他跪在自己的脚下，一边被呛到窒息一边感谢Bucky。Bucky感到内脏被揪了起来，他干呕不止，但这次除了胆汁什么都没有。Becca飘了过来。他感受到她的手放在他的背上，像是某种微弱的电流，薄如蝉翼。

“到了70年代时，”她说，“HYDRA已经狠狠扼住了全球安全的咽喉，而Pierce的地位上升得飞快。当敌人都倒下后，制造恐怖对他们更容易了。”

“再加上他们奴役了一支军团。”

“没错，”Becca柔声说。

“告诉我他在这个世界死得很惨，”Bucky不在乎他的声音发抖，近乎恳求，“告诉我他死得痛苦又耻辱，而且——”他的身体感到一阵干呕的冲动，但胃里已经没有任何东西剩下了。

“我从不擅长撒谎，Buck，”Becca温和地说。他再一次感受到了她的触碰，幻觉一般的稍纵即逝，“来吧。”

“上帝啊，还有什么？”Bucky说，“我承受不了了，Beck。Uncle。Uncle。”

“再坚持一小会儿，我保证，”Becca说，“然后我就带你回家。我会带你回家的，Bucky。”

Bucky擦了擦脸，发现上面是湿润的。

——

 

当眼前的世界再次并拢，Bucky发现自己身在一所学校里，或者说某种类似学校的地方。

教室里的孩子们，有三岁那么小的，也有十五岁那么大的。教室里没有闲聊。没有笑声。没有尖尖的、孩子气的声音——只有来自成年人的训斥和指令。目标训练，外语学习，不同种类的对战练习，奇怪的是还有表演课程。在一些房间里，孩子们被折磨着，如果他们发出哭喊，就会被罚得更重。Bucky跟着Becca穿过一个个走廊，路过所有的房间。尽管到处都是孩子，他在这些墙内没有感受到一丝童真的气息。

“这是什么？”他最终问道，“我们在这里做什么？”

“这是冬日战士计划的下一个阶段，”Becca回答。

Bucky咽下了满腔厌恶。他现在心中的愤懑简直可以持续到下辈子。

“他们还是孩子。”

“在Falworth身上的实验失败后，HYDRA认为最纯净的战士是没有任何社会联系和多余的道德困扰的。这些东西根深蒂固，还会干扰士兵服从指令。再怎么洗脑也如此。”

冬日战士看着那个男人掉了下去。那个男人的脸让他思绪不安，胃里被攥紧一般。那个男人将他从一根倒下的支柱下解救出来，当冬日战士挥起拳头准备发起致命的攻击时他扔掉了盾牌。那个男人说，“你是我的朋友，”冬日战士体内有一种不知名的东西如困兽般缠住了他的肺。

冬日战士看着那个男人掉了下去。没有命令，没有任务，让他跟着那个男人潜下水去几千尺的只有在他体内咆哮的紧迫感。让他这么做的是某种他无法忤逆的更深层次的指示。他是个士兵，他听令行事。他无权质疑。

Bucky揉了揉眼睛，直接穿过了Becca。

“嘿！”

“抱歉，”他说。他停了下来，疑惑地扬起了眉毛。她冲着一间教室点了点头。Bucky停顿了一下，穿过了那扇门，Becca在他身边跟着。

两个成年人坐在一张长桌后，双手在木桌上攥着。他们面前站着一个瘦长无措的男孩，看起来还不适应最近窜的个子，以及一个瘦小纤细的女孩，她长着一头红发，目光呆滞。

“Natalia，”Bucky叫道。他转向了Becca，“这是红房子？我——我在那训练过她。但它看起来不像这里。”

“这是1998年，”Becca说，“红房子并不存在，因为HYDRA可以光明正大地这么做。”

“但她的生活——没有什么区别，在这儿。”

“当你训练她的时候，你是怎么做的？”

“射击，”Bucky说，“近身格斗。英文课。”

“还有呢？”

Bucky咬紧了牙关，“我们——很亲密。我们在一起过。我不为此感到自豪。”

“也许你应该感到自豪。”

“她当时是被控制的状态。她没有什么选择。”

“你也是。在我看来，那应该是你们彼此能做出的仅有的真正的选择。那大概是你们唯一能留下的温柔回忆。也许正是那点温柔的回忆帮助她撑了下去。”

“我记不清了。”

“她记得，”Becca冲Natalia点了点头，Bucky强迫自己看向了她。

她很僵硬，背挺得很直，双手放在背上。她一旁的男孩看起来沮丧而不安。

“你知道你错在哪儿了吗，”桌后的女人开口。

“是的，夫人，”Natalia和男孩齐声回答。

“解释给我听。”

“身体不属于我们，属于国家，”Natalia背诵一般回答。

“我们没有观点，没有欲望，”那个男孩说。

“如果对身体做出未经许可的行为，我们就是在破坏国家财产。”

“因为这些未行许可的行为，我们应对国家做出赔偿。”

“正确，”桌后的男人开口，“那么国家需要什么？”

“鲜血，”Natalia回答，声音清晰而坚定。过了一秒，那个男孩咕哝了同一个答案。

“编号84-501，”桌后的女人说，“以及编号84-589，你们本都可以成为国家的优秀特工。可惜，你们为HYDRA效力的决心屈服给了你们的软弱。开始吧。”

那个男孩敷衍地开始了打斗。他与Natalia扭打在了一起。他的右勾拳打破了她的鼻子，血滴到了地板上，但她似乎根本没有感觉。最后，她攀了上去，将他的头固定在了大腿之间。他在她的腿间挣扎着，手指甲在她的皮肤上留下一道道血痕，但他的脸逐渐变紫，眼白上的血管爆裂开来，最终蹒跚着向下跪倒。Natalia的表情冷漠而平静，将他的头从腿间放开并灵活无声地落地，一双小手毫不费力地将他的脖子扭断。男孩的身体失去生命，猛地倒在地上，Natalia在桌前站得笔直，呼吸均匀而平稳。

“很好，编号84-501，”桌后的男人说，“把衣服换了，现在去你的普通话课程报道。我们会帮你向夏同志作出说明的。”

“好的，长官，”她说，“谢谢，长官。”

眼前的景象逐渐淡去，Bucky又一次与Becca一起缓慢地行走起来。

“她成为了冬日战士计划的瑰宝，”在一阵长长的寂静后，Becca说，“完美的执行者。她从不犹豫，从不投降。她从未有过任务失败。”

“她成为了恶魔。”

“她是被这么养大的。你能怪她吗？”

Bucky无力地摇了摇头。他如何能责怪那一抹被人削利为刃的温柔？

——

 

Becca领着他穿过城市的人潮。周围的建筑是如此乏味而没有特征，以至于Bucky无法辨别他现在身处哪个国家、更不要说哪座城市了。人们匆匆走过。部分人的脸上带着微笑。大多数人看起来对于陌生人的靠近感到烦扰。偶尔的，有情侣经过，有的在争吵，有的牵着手。

“你看见了什么？”Becca问。

“人群。城市。没什么有趣的。”

“好吧，那你看不见什么？”

Bucky冲着她的背影皱了皱眉，试图追赶上她。走路要比漂浮费力很多。

“没有地标建筑，”他回答，“没有独特的街道名。”

“你看不见什么人？”

Bucky扫视人群。他应该找到什么人吗？一个冬日战士？人群中并没有这样的人。没有Natalia，没有Dum Dum，没有Gabe。

或是任何长得像Gabe的人。

“呃，”他清了清嗓子，“到处都是白人。”

“没错。”

“所以，我们在欧洲？但这些建筑是怎么回事？欧洲的建筑应该有上百年的历史，这些……”

“你知道任何一个大城市里，就算是在欧洲，全都是单一人种吗？游客，观光的人，移民，移民的后代，全都是一个颜色？”

Bucky感到后颈发热。

“HYDRA…消除所有的威胁，”他开口，“而HYDRA起初是纳粹的分支。”

“再想想，你在这儿看不见什么人，大哥？”

“上帝啊，Beck。天啊。”

“告诉我。”

“我不想。”

“说出来，Buck。”

“犹太人，”Bucky开口，感到呼吸困难，“吉普赛人。同性恋者。黑人。亚洲人。所有不是白人的人，所有不够白的人。持异议者，政见不同的人。宗教不同的人。思想不同的人。”

“HYDRA天堂，”Becca说。她在人群上方抬起手来，像是在评估一般缓缓转了转手，“完美的秩序，如果你想这么定义它的话。”

突然，人行道上的一个女人尖叫了一声，倒在了地上。一颗子弹把她的后脑勺削成了烂泥，鲜血在她的周围形成了厚厚的一滩。周围有几声倒抽气的声音，一群穿着防暴服的人仿佛从阴影中走出来般突然出现，拖走了她的尸体。接着，所有的广告牌和大荧幕都显示出了Alexander Pierce的脸，干瘪了许多，但眼睛依然锐利，充斥了所有的屏幕、建筑上的空间以及Bucky的视线。他的声音响起时，Bucky的内脏狠狠揪在了一起。

“Hail HYDRA，”Pierce说。他停顿了一下，然后Bucky听到从四周每个角落响起回应的声音。Pierce微笑了起来，“你们的安全对我们非常重要。你们的安全是根本。秩序是首要的。你们的政府感谢你们这些优秀的公民。我为你们感到骄傲。Hail HYDRA。”

“Hail HYDRA，”Bucky周围的人回应，有些小声，有些高声，并不整齐。这些声音令人头晕目眩，让Bucky差点在没有障碍物的情况下摔了一跤。屏幕再次闪动了一下，接着开始回到之前的轨道。

“这是一支录像，”Becca对Bucky说，后者正坐在路沿上，头埋在双膝之间，“每当有人在公共场所被清除掉时就会播放。用来振奋民心。”

“我懂，”Bucky说。

“总会有人对HYDRA造成威胁，”Becca说，“但总会有成百上千的冬日战士，再加上洞察计划的算法。那些人很快就会被清除掉。这个世界毫无希望。”

“叛乱，”Bucky说，但在这个词脱口而出之前他就知道它没什么意义，“革命。”

Becca耸了耸肩。那看起来不太像最开始时bucky以为的漠不关心，而更像是失去了太多之后的无奈姿势。

“这些词甚至已经从词汇库中去除，”她说，“就算有……”她竖起三根手指做了一个模仿枪的手势，大拇指扣动扳机，“砰砰。”

“我们怎么解决这个？怎么停止这个？”

Becca冲他微笑了起来，既悲伤又温柔，像是一个年长的女性听见她的孙辈说了什么非常天真但很甜蜜的胡话。Bucky觉得这个比喻挺准确。她已经走完了她的一生。她比他更了解世界，无论是现在所处的这个还是他们来自的那个。当他在被冰冻着，或是在跟踪追杀目标，或者训练别人做同样的事情时，她在度过她的生命。他在无数的鲜血和死亡中存活了下来，但存活下来不等于活着。存活下来不等于理解这个世界。

“我很高兴你这么想，Buck，”她说，“但恐怕我无能为力。事情就是这么发展的，如果没有了你。”

Bucky感到一阵眩晕，所有的血液仿佛被抽空至脚下。

“没有人能有那么重要，”他开口，“我不可能有那么重要。我杀过的人……”

“是的，你在被洗脑后杀过人，然而在这个世界里有成千上万人被屠杀，在这里，你从未存在过，从未成为过冬日战士，从未爱过Steve，或者Natasha，或是你自己。”

“我做不到，”Bucky轻声说。

“你对你自己如此残酷，Bucky，”Becca说，“你是否会像责备自己一样责怪Dum Dum，Gabe，或是Falsworth，或是Natasha？”

“这不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

“我不——就是不一样，好吗？”

“因为你觉得你自己应该更坚强。因为你觉得自己应该阻止这一切。”

“是，是的。”

“但他们——不是他们的错。”

“这不一样。”

“那Steve呢？”

“什么？”

“还有另外一个世界，他掉下了那辆火车，HYDRA俘虏了他。他是否也应该足够坚强？他是否也必须抵抗住所有的洗脑和斯德哥尔摩候群症？他被洗脑是否也是他的错？”

Bucky的视线逐渐被泪水所模糊，他摇了摇头。他本以为看见他的朋友们死去、被控制已经是痛苦的极限，但当他想到Steve被Zola所俘、被Pierce控制、拿起那把每扣下一次扳机就会丧失一些人性的狙击枪时，这些都已不算什么，他的心感到一阵剧痛的灼烧。他想开口但不知道说什么。Becca在他身边跪坐了下来。

“我不是在让你假装一切都没有发生过，”她说，“但你可以卸下你的负担。你可以再次成为一个人。你值得感受幸福，Buck。”

“我太累了，”Bucky说，“我真的太累了。”

“我知道，”Becca说，“但你拯救了世界。是挺累的活。”

Bucky大声吸了吸鼻子，擦了擦脸。

“我没有，”他低声说。

“对我而言就是如此，”Becca说，“我知道这听起来……很残忍。但因为你受的折磨，成千上万人免于苦难。就像我之前说的，这世界欠你一笔债。”

她挥了挥手，透过那个入口Bucky看见了Steve，他正在他的公寓里急匆匆地来回走着，打包行李，Sam Wilson在一边挥舞着双手。

“我只是想说，那哥们让你放他一个人待着，也许你这次应该尊重他的个人空间，”Wilson说。

“你没有看见他的眼神，Sam，”Steve说，“你应该比谁都清楚不能让露出那种神情的人一个人待着。”

“我只是想说，你不能永远照看着他，你不能总为这个自责。你们太亲近了，他需要的帮助是你提供不了的，他也不想寻求帮助。你不是心理医生，你不是他的救世主。你不能永远试图以英雄的标准对待自己，Steve。这太累了。”

Steve在Wilson前停下，手里晃荡的旅行包半满。他死死地盯着Wilson。

“他是我的英雄，Sam，”他说，“一直就是如此，一直会是如此。这世界上没有什么会让我放弃他。我要去找他，就算他冲我吼，就算他把我的眼睛都挖出来，我也要找到他，为他而战。如果你不想加入，我完全理解。但我一定得这么做。”

Wilson沉默着面对Steve的视线，“你知道我的，队长，”很久后他开口，“我会随时待命。”

Bucky闭上双眼，当他再次睁开眼睛时，他回到了布鲁克林大桥上，脚尖悬空。Becca用那阅尽沧桑的目光注视着他。尽管太阳还未升起，天色已稍亮了些，呈现出一种深深的薰衣草色。天际的一抹日光预兆了它的来临。Bucky抓着栏杆的手攥紧了些。

“我不知道怎么做这个，”Bucky说，“活着。”

“一步一步来，”Becca说。

“我很高兴。我很高兴我在这里。”

Becca微笑起来，当一束阳光穿过，她晃了晃，褪去一点颜色。

“Becca，你还好吗？”

“我很好，Buck。我会一直看着你的。”

“我——谢谢。”

“你应该去找我的孩子们，和他们一起听the Boss乐队。去和他们一起爬山、看电视。去把他们的孩子们放在膝盖上逗弄，做一个好曾叔父。”

“我希望……我希望我没有错过你，在这个世界。”

“没关系啦，大哥，”Becca眨了眨眼，“替我向Steve问好。”

阳光从水面上方照射过来，Becca消失不见了。水面波光粼粼，Bucky无法抑制；他笑了起来，有些生疏，甚至痛苦，还带着眼泪，但这感觉那么、那么地好。

——

 

太阳彻底升起，Bucky顺着人行道缓慢地向着布鲁克林的方向走去。桥上的车辆变多了，还有一些晨跑的人。整个世界看起来如此明亮而友善，空气里弥漫着清新、怡人的秋天气息，从这里看，布鲁克林看起来像是一个张开双臂的老朋友，等待着他的到来。他站得更直了一些。

当他走下桥来到Adams街时，一阵摩托车的轰鸣让他抬起头来。那是Steve，当然了，他没有戴头盔因为这阻挡不了他，并且还骑在反道上。Bucky的心跳得很快，Steve的脸则在看到Bucky后顿时亮了起来。他打量了一下周围，炫耀似的骑出了一个漂亮的掉头，在Bucky身边完美地停了下来。

“在这儿碰到你真巧，”Steve说，呼吸稍微有些加速，“要搭车吗？”

“这个嘛，”Bucky说，“我觉得我有点想跟着你的朋友，去他推销了很久的退役军人中心看看。”

Steve露出一个大大的明亮笑容，在眼眶湿润之前他清了清喉咙说，“我觉得这是一个很棒的主意，Buck。”

“以及也许把这玩意换成正常点的东西，”他挥了挥左手。

“也没有问题，”Steve说。

“要不先吃早饭？”

“我知道一家很棒的华夫饼店。二十四小时开放，很实在的枫糖浆，员工态度十分粗暴。”

“正是我喜欢的，”Bucky说。

“上车，傻瓜。”

Bucky的嘴角向上扬起，Steve的眼睛温柔地注视着他。他走向那辆摩托车，在跨上车前，他上前轻吻了Steve的脸颊。当他结束这个吻时，Steve已经满脸通红，冲他眨了眨眼。

“谢谢你……成为你，”Bucky开口。

“我——不用谢。”

“我可以吻你吗？”

Bucky看着Steve的喉结上下滚动了一下，然后轻轻点了点头。

Bucky吻上了Steve的嘴唇，随着一声轻柔的呻吟，Steve的手放在他的颈后加深了这个吻。Bucky感受到Steve的舌轻轻扫过他的，一阵电流从他的脊柱猛然升起。他好怀念这个。

这感觉就像是微风穿过秋叶。这感觉就像是活着。

END


End file.
